Foxstar's Reign
by Surature
Summary: FoxClan, LionClan, FrogClan, CopperClan. This story follows Applefern, a queen nursing kits. She became mates with Cruelheart, Foxstar's son and Deputy. She had two kits with him. Applefern named one Cherrykit and let Cruelheart name the other. He named the kit Deadkit. The name of her kit and having to call out to him all the time drives Applefern insane. How far will it go?
1. Allegiances of the Four Clans

_**Alliances**_

 _ **FoxClan**_

 _ **Leader:**_

Foxstar - Dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes (Currently

 _ **Deputy:**_

Cruelheart - Pale tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Foxstar)

\- (Apprentice: Ashpaw)

 _ **Medicine**_ **Cat:**

Willowwing - Pale gray she-cat with darker specks and blue eyes

 _ **Warriors:**_

Mistytail - Pale blue-gray she-cat with a dark stripe along her back and blue eyes (mother of Skunktail and Cruelheart)

Darkflight - Dark gray tom with black specks along his spine and pelt and yellow eyes

Skunktail - Black she-cat with white streaks along her flank (daughter of Foxstar)

\- (Apprentice: Treepaw)

Stonetooth - Muscular dark grey tom with fangs protruding from his mouth

Heavyhawk - Thickset tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightheart - Black she-cat with a white chest

Minnowbright - Energetic small tabby she-cat

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Treepaw - Dark brown tom with lighter underbelly

\- (Skunktail's apprentice)

Rockpaw - Nearly black tom with pale blue eyes

\- (Mistytail's apprentice)

Ashpaw - Silver she-cat with darker patches

\- (Cruelheart's apprentice)

 _ **Queens:**_ Honeycloud - Cream coloured she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Lilykit, Tumblekit, Deerkit

Ivywhisper - Light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest

Applefern - Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Kits:  
**_

 _ **Honeycloud's kits:**_

Lilykit - Tan coloured she-kit

Tumblekit - Dark brown tabby tom-kit

Deerkit - Light brown tabby tom-kit with darker specks

 _ **Ivywhisper's kits:**_

Shykit - Extremely pale grey she-kit with a fluffy pelt, dark blue eyes

Harekit - Silver tom-kit with a short tail and a white tip, yellow eyes

Heatherkit - Light brown tabby she-kit with dark amber eyes

Dawnkit - White and grey she-kit with blue eyes

 _ **Applefern's kits:**_

Cherrykit - Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Deadkit - Pure black tabby tom with blue eyes

 _ **Elders:**_

Redburr - Russet coloured tom with a missing eye

* * *

 ** _CopperClan_**

 _ **Leader:**_

Copperstar - Copper coloured tabby tom-cat (Currently on 3rd life)

 _ **Deputy:**_

Goldenpelt - Light golden tabby tom-cat with green eyes

 _ **Medicine**_ **Cat:**

Sparrowfern - Pale silver she-cat with white specks and a white underbelly

(Apprentice) Rabbitpaw - Pure white fluffy tom-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Warriors:**_

Tawnycloud - Calico she-cat with amber eyes

\- (Apprentice: Bramblepaw)

Hazelbreeze - Pale cream coloured she-cat

Slatefur - Gray tabby tom with a white underbelly

\- (Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Sorrelpad - Light gray tabby she-cat with a tan underbelly

Otterwhisker - Light brown tabby tom-cat

\- (Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

Squirrelsky - Russet coloured she-cat with a white underbelly

\- (Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Reedstep - Blue-gray tom with a white paw

Blossomsong - White she-cat with orange spots

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Hollypaw - Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bramblepaw - Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

\- (Tawnycloud's apprentice)

Cloverpaw - Calico tom-cat with green eyes

\- (Otterwhisker's apprentice)

Leafpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

\- (Slatefur's apprentice)

Rabbitpaw (Medicine Cat apprentice) - Pure white fluffy tom-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Queens:**_

Fuzzynose - Almost black she-cat with lighter flecks and a white underbelly

Brokenwillow - Dark tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

 _ **Kits:**_

 _ **Fuzzynose's**_ _ **kits:**_

Sunkit - Light yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Birchkit - Dark brown tabby she-kit

 ** _Brokenwillow's kits:_**

Snowkit - White she-kit

Woodkit - Dark brown tabby tom-kit

Stonekit - Gray tom-kit

 _ **Elders:**_

Blizzardfoot - Icy blue-gray she-cat with cracked pads

* * *

 _ **FrogClan**_

 _ **Leader:**_

Frogstar - Orange tabby tom with pale green eyes (Currently on 4th life)

 _ **Deputy:**_

Flightwhisker - Black tuxedo tom with a pink nose and long whiskers

\- (Apprentice: Sandypaw)

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

Splashhawk - Lithe tan she-cat with darker paw

\- (Sunnydawn's mentor)

Sunnydawn - Quiet orange she-cat with white paw and pink nose

\- (Splashhawk's apprentice)

 _ **Warriors:**_

Brambleblaze - Ginger tom with amber eyes

Birchfluff - White she-cat with dark brown patches

\- (Apprentice: Hollowpaw)

Loudshine - Deaf russet coloured she-cat with long claws

Talonflame - Proud dark brown tom with amber eyes

Stonewood - Muscular grey tom with a short tail and small ears

\- (Apprentice: Robinpaw)

Sharkpool - Blue-grey tom with tall pointed ears

Spottedspeck - White she-cat with dark brown flecks

\- (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Raccoonstripe - Grey tom with dark black stripes and a ringed tail

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Hollowpaw - Excitable tom with large orange patches and pale green eyes

\- (Birchfluff's apprentice)

Robinpaw - Light brown tom with a orange underbelly

\- (Stonewood's apprentice)

Snakepaw - Dark tabby she-cat

\- (Spottedspeck's apprentice)

Sandypaw - Tan she-cat with darker ears

\- (Flightwhisker's apprentice)

 _ **Queens:**_

Tigerflake - Dark orange she-cat with darker stripes along her body

Swallowsong - Grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

 _ **Kits:**_

 _ **Swallowsong's kits**_

Wolfkit - Grey she-kit

Hickorykit - Pure brown tom-kit

 _ **Tigerflake's kits**_

Sharpkit - Dark grey she-kit with small paws

Ratkit - Scrawny tom-kit with thin tail

Brackenkit - Russet tom-kit with darker rings around tail

 _ **Elders:**_

Driftfang - Blind she-cat with missing foot

Brokenstorm - Old brown tabby with broken tail

* * *

 _ **Lionclan**_

 _ **Leader:**_

Lionstar - Yellow tabby tom with darker flecks along his spine

 _ **Deputy:**_

Stormspeck - Blue-gray tom with darker stripes along his flank

 _ **Medicine Cat**_ _ **:**_ _**  
**_

Wetsplash -

 _ **Warriors:**_

Troutbreeze - White tom with dark brown paws

Dewfern - Bluish grey tabby she-cat with small pointed ears

Heavyflame - Heavy tom with amber eyes

Blossombreeze - Lithe pale grey she-cat with darker grey patterns on face and tail

\- (Apprentice: Mothpaw)

Kestreldust - Small quiet brown tom with a long tail

Twigbreeze - Long-legged russet she-cat with a white tail tip and paws

\- (Apprentice: Creekpaw)

Swallowrunner - Short legged brown tom with long whiskers

\- (Apprentice: Shimmerpaw)

Mousejaw - Tiny tabby she-cat with a twisted jaw

Bramblestem - Finicky dark brown tabby she-cat with large paws and dark amber eyes

\- (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Shimmerpaw - White she-cat with dark grey paws

\- (Swallowrunner's apprentice)

Hailpaw - White tom with singular grey dot on head

\- (Bramblestem's apprentice)

Creekpaw - Sleek-furred brown muscular tom with pale green eyes

\- (Twigbreeze's apprentice)

Mothpaw - Cream she-cat with dark brown patch on flank

\- (Blossombreeze's apprentice)

 _ **Queens:**_

Whiskerpelt - Light brown tabby she-cat

Harestorm - Light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks

Whitefang - Black she-cat with a white muzzle

 _ **Kits:**_

 _ **Whitefang's kits**_

Blackkit - Pure black tom-kit

Greykit - Pure grey she-kit

Brownkit - Brown she-kit with a white underbelly

 _ **Harestorm's kits**_

Shadekit - Almost black tabby tom-kit with amber eyes

Curlkit - Light brown she-kit with curly fur

 _ **Whiskerpelt's kits**_

Firekit - Orange tabby tom-kit with a white muzzle and underbelly

Hawkkit - Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest

Brightkit - White she-kit with light grey stripes

Dandelionkit - Light yellow tabby she-kit

 _ **Elders:**_

Rotleaf - Old black tom missing an ear


	2. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

(Applefern's POV)

"Come and see the new kits!" Applefern could hear Treepaw calling out to his denmates, Ashpaw and Rockpaw. Cruelheart glanced over at Applefern from the entrance of the nursery.  
"Have you named them yet?" he asked impatiently.  
"N-no" she stammered.  
"You can name one if you'd like" she offered. After all, he was her mate and the father of the two kits.  
"I'd like that." He said not changing his tone. _Why was he so uninterested in his kits, she wondered._ Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Treepaw come storming into the den, toppling over Ivywhisper's kits.  
"Watch where you're putting those paws!" Harekit squeaked.  
"It was your fault for standing-" he stopped abruptly as he noticed Ivywhisper giving him a hard glare. "Anyways, I came to see the new arrivals" he explained.  
"Well, come back another time" Cruelheart hissed. "They don't even have names yet! Don't you have training to do?" He finished fiercely.

"Here, name this one." Cruelheart forcefully pushed the small she-kit toward her mother, making the kit mewl in protest. Applefern's eyes flashed with alarm as she watched their father quickly give himself a wash, and she stared hard at her kits.  
"Cherrykit," She whispered, nuzzling the small bundle. Cruelheart sniffed in disapproval, but didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on the small black tom by her belly. "This one can be Deadkit." He sneered, his tail twisting. Ivywhisper and Honeycloud gasped in shock, holding their kits closer to themselves."You can't be serious?" Applefern choked up, her eyes wide with shock. "Why'd you... choose that name?" She questioned, feeling surprisingly small at the moment. Cruelheart unsheathed his claws, making Applefern flinch.  
"Don't question what I name _my_ kits. Now shut up and feed them." Cruelheart quickly padded out of the den, leaving Applefern to stare after her mate in bewilderment.

Applefern stared at the entrance of the nursery apalled while Ivywhisper padded closer to give her a comforting lick on the ear.  
"How could he..." She began but couldn't find the words to describe what had happened. Surely she should change it? Could she?  
"Changing his name back poses too big of a threat" She murmured to herself. "There's no telling what Foxstar would do to me". She mewed, her faced masked with sorrow.  
"Do you feel like you've made a mistake?" Honeycloud whispered. She didn't reply. How could she reply to such a difficult question.  
"I loved him." She coughed out. She couldn't bare looking down to see her kit with that dreadful name. _Deadkit_. She thought horrified.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" She heard Foxstar calling from outside his den.  
"Tell me what happens," Applefern whispered, watching as Ivywhisper and Honeycloud left the den. Harekit tried to follow, but Ivywhisper sent him back in the nursery. Applefern huffed, folding her paws underneath herself, her whole mood had dimmed since she heard that her kit would be named Deadkit. _Is this a punishment, StarClan?_ She bitterly thought, unsheathing her claws and relishing the way it felt as it sunk into the sodden earth. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream and it would end shortly.

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

(Applefern's POV)

It was three moons ago when Applefern's mate, Cruelheart, had named her second kit _Deadkit_. The horrible name couldn't even be changed because Cruelheart's father was Foxstar, the dangerous leader known to murder a cat on the spot without explanation. She padded out of the nursery to see little specks of snow falling from the clouds. _Leaf-bare._ She thought bitterly.  
"It's gonna be a long Leaf-bare." Honeycloud commented from behind her.  
"I just hope the kits can get through it" Applefern replied. The thought of one of her precious kits dying was too hard to comprehend. She shuddered.  
"It'll be okay though" Honeycloud comforted her. She didn't believe it. She glanced over at the Warrior's den to see Mistytail and Skunktail. F _oxstar kin._ Mistytail was the mate of Foxstar and the mother of Skunktail and Cruelheart. How could cats be so _evil._ There was a Gathering that evening, perhaps she could speak there and confront Foxstar and Cruelheart. No. It was too dangerous, plus, she had to watch her kits and make sure they didn't get in trouble. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard Foxstar call a clan meeting. She padded over under the Highrock as the rest of the warriors gathered, why was Heavyhawk standing with Foxstar? "What's happening?" She called out but was silenced by a piercing gaze from Heavyhawk.  
"Today we gather to see this _traitor_ be punished!" Foxstar began as Cruelheart and Skunktail yowled in approval.  
"What?" Dawnkit screeched from the nursery entrance. Heavyhawk was the father of Ivywhisper's kits, she glanced at Ivywhisper. Her expression was hard to read, but she knew how her friend must have felt. Horrified.  
"Heavyhawk has been spotted speaking to a FrogClan warrior, Spottedspeck!" Gasps went through the crowd of cats as they listened closely to their leader giving his speech.  
Cruelheart stepped up from the crowd and stood next to Heavyhawk  
" _Kill him._ " The words rang through the air and everybody fell silent.  
"No!" Ivywhisper yowled. "You can't do this!"  
"Would you like to join him?" Foxstar hissed at the terrified queen. Surely she wouldn't! She mustn't leave her kits without a mother!  
"Yes." She replied coldly. Murmurs spread through the crowd as she padded up to join her mate on the Highrock. Dawnkit and Shykit watched in horror as both of their parents were about to be murdered by Cruelheart.  
"Mother! Don't." They squeaked at the same time. Ivywhisper glanced at her kits, eyes filled with sorrow. Applefern ran up to the Highrock beside her friend.  
"Ivywhisper. Don't! It's not worth it, think of your kits." She hissed quietly.  
"But.. What about Heavyhawk?" She replied, shaking.  
"Your kits are more important." She tried to comfort the terrified queen but she couldn't.  
"Ok." She finally answered. Ivywhisper padded over to her mate and looked him in the eye. "Wait for me in StarClan, will you?" She asked quietly.  
"I will wait for as many seasons as it takes." He rested his tail on her shoulder and she padded away.  
" _Kill the traitor_ " Foxstar hissed again.

(Foxstar's POV)

"I said. _Kill him_ " He repeated as Cruelheart missed a blow aimed at Heavyhawk's head. _How could his son. His Deputy. Be so mouse-brained?_ Foxstar padded over to Cruelheart, irritated and swiped a blow at Heavyhawk. Heavyhawk ducked and dropped into a hunter's crouch as Applefern, Ivywhisper, Stonetooth and Minnowbirght padded up to the Highrock by Heavyhawk's side. _These fools!_ He thought. Did they really think they stood a chance? Ashpaw padded to Cruelheart's side ready to fight on their side. Finally, a cat with some sense! He figured that it was because Cruelheart trained him but he wasn't sure where the young she-cats ambition came from. He refocused on the scene on the Highrock. He leaped at Heavyhawk, slashing his throat and he fell to the ground. Dead. He thought he could beat me. Foxstar let out a purr of amusement as Ashpaw jumped on Minnowbright, knocking her off her paws. Stonetooth lunged at Cruelheart only to be thrown to the ground by Mistytail, who had joined them on the Highrock.  
"I'm your leader, you'll have to kill me nine times to get rid of me!" He spat at Ivywhisper. But he knew it was false. He was on his 7th life already. Cruelheart was on top of Stonetooth, aiming killing blows at his neck  
"Stop!" He yowled at his clanmates.  
"The work has been done. We killed the traitor, no need for more fighting." He spat. "As for his little FrogClan friend, she will be punished aswell. Ashpaw, Cruelheart and Mistytail, patrol to the border and see if you can spot her alone. If you do, attack her. Report back to me later."

(Mistytail's POV)

Mistytail glanced over at her son, Cruelheart and his apprentice, Ashpaw. They were sent out on a patrol to capture and kill Spottedspeck, a warrior of FrogClan who was sneaking away to meet with Heavyhawk. They had a relationship between clans and deserved to be killed. Heavyhawk was already murdered earlier that day so half the work had been completed.  
"I can't believe I'm going on a mission!" Ashpaw mewed from beside her.  
"And for good reason, I'm proud of you." Mistytail responded, praising the young she-cat.  
"What if we can't find her." Cruelheart murmured. _What a mouse-brained concept_ she thought.  
"Of course we'll find her." Mistytail spat back. "And if not, we wait as long as it takes." She added, irritated. "We're at the border now anyway, get down." She finished speaking. Ashpaw slipped down into a hunter's crouch and sniffed around the area.  
"I smell her!" Ashpaw squeaked loud enough to scare all the prey in the whole forest away.  
"Shh!" Mistytail hissed. "Stay quiet!" Ashpaw turned her head away. Sure enough, Spottedspeck was alone on a small rock, glancing up at the sky warily. Mistytail flicked her tail to get the other to follow and she slithered through the bracken, careful not to step on a branch. Spottedpseck glanced around as if she knew something was happening and she started backing up slowly. Mistytail let out a yowl and pounced from the bracken, the others following her. She landed on Spottedspeck swiftly and slashed her muzzle as Ashpaw grabbed ahold of her hind legs and tore a patch of fur with her long claws. Spotted speck tried to get free from the hold of the three attackers but was quickly stopped by Cruelheart who stood on the other side of her keeping guard for any nearby patrols.  
"Don't kill her. She's already injured." Cruelheart meowed in a stern voice. "We can keep her hostage in camp." He added.  
"Got it." Ashpaw mewed as she and Mistytail got up to drag her limp body back to camp. Spottedspeck let out a faint mew like a kit without its mother.  
"Having trouble?" Mistytail sneered at the pretty she-cat. Once they neared the camp entrance, Foxstar greeted them and gave a quick questioning glare at the three cats.  
"Explain why you brought her back." Foxstar demanded as the dropped her body at his paws.  
"She's alive, just injured, we had the opportunity to kill her but we figured we could take her hostage instead, to get some information about FrogClan." Mistytail explained to her mate.  
"I would never disobey my clan's secrets!" Spottedspeck coughed out. Foxstar unsheathed his claws and batted Spottedspeck's ear.  
"Are you sure?" He sneered. Spottedspeck coughed twce and went limp.

(Applefern's POV)

Applefern padded outside the nursery to see what all of the noise had been about this late at night. She was shocked to see Spottedspeck laying limp under the highrock, _Cruelheart, Mistytail and Ashpaw were torturing her!_ She thought, terrified.  
"You can sleep for the night when you tell us how many lives Frogstar has left!" Ashpaw hissed at the suffering she-cat.  
"H-He's on his fourth life." She choked out, between heavy breaths.  
"Good. Now go and rest in my den with Cruelheart and I." Foxstar mewed fiercely. _Oh no! What could they be doing to that poor cat?_ She thought to herself. _She had to do something!_ Applefern slipped out of the nursery after taking a quick glance at Deadkit and Cherrykit, they would be apprenticed next moon, she could go back to the warrior's den! She padded up to the highrock slowly, keeping an eye out for any cats who may be watching and she slipped behind Foxstar's den, letting her body fall to the ground to rest. Applefern tried to hear what was happening inside the small den but she couldn't make out what was being said.  
"Spying on your own clan leader?" She heard a hiss behind her and whipped around to see Flightwhisker, the FrogClan deputy! _He must be here to get Spottedspeck_ she thought as the black and white tom glared at her questioningly. "Where is Spottedspeck?" He demanded. She let out a sigh and forced herself to respond.  
"Spottedspeck is in Foxstar's den.." She explained how she was brought into the camp as a hostage and forced to betray clan secrets.  
"I see." He meowed, deep in thought. "And did you have a part in this?" He asked accusingly.  
N-no!" She stammered. "I'm out here trying to find out what's happening, you better come with me." She meowed more sternly than the last time she spoke.  
"Not if it's without Spottedspeck!" Obviously he was passionate about rescuing his clanmate.  
"You have to let her go!" She hissed, lunging at the FrogClan warrior, sinking her teeth into his throat, the warm taste of blood flowed into her mouth as she took a killing blow at the warrior. "It's no use."

Applefern stared at the body of the lifeless FrogClan deputy. _Did I just kill a cat?_ She thought, horrified. Only the most cruel cats do that, she couldn't believe what she had just done, but it was weirdly satisfying the way that the warm blood flowed into her mouth as she took the killing blow. _Maybe I really am dangerous..._ she thought bitterly, her thoughts were cut short when she heard a branch snap from behind her, she whipped her head around to see Cruelheart standing behind her, head tilted in confusion.  
"What happened?" He demanded. "Did you kill him?" He interrogated as he padded over to Flightwhisker.  
"Yes." She replied curtly. "And I'll kill you next if I need to." She spat.  
"I'd like to see you try," Cruelheart taunted. "You wouldn't kill a deputy, would you?" He added as if he didn't see Flightwhisker's lifeless body beside her.  
"You're a sick minded furball, you know that?" She spat at the muscular tom.  
"You wouldn't want your kits to grow up without knowing their father, would you?" He sneered, in a heartbeat he unsheathed his claws and launched at her, eyes flaming for a kill. Applefern dodged him, paws itching for battle.H _e was going to die today_ , she thought.  
"Too slow, mouse-brain." She spat as she lunged at her old mate, gripping his scruff with her teeth. Cruelheart tilted his neck just enough to sink his ice cold teeth in her flank, writhing in pain, Applefern twisted her body and pinned Cruelheart to the forest floor, digging her claws into his neck.  
"Any last words?" Applefern sneered at him as she lunged her head down to make a killing blow into her neck. The deputy's body fell limp as a pool of blood streamed from his throat. The air grew damp as the night went on, most of the clan were asleep by now, except for the guards. Applefern had to try and slip back into camp undetected and try to get some rest so she started to pad past Foxstar's den and creep behind the nursery where there was a tiny hole that Shykit had made to slip out of camp without being seen. Applefern quickly slithered through the hole and crept up to her kits, Cherrykit and Deadkit, they were sleeping. She laid down next to her kits, their small body's were damp and cold from sleeping alone, a wave of guilt suddenly washed over Applefern, how could she do this to her kits? She eventually drifted off into a deep sleep next to her beloved kits.

"We have apprentices to name, hurry up!" Foxstar yowled impatiently from the Highledge. Ever since Foxstar became leader none of the apprentices or warriors received proper naming ceremonies, Applefern recieved her name Applepaw properly, under the reign of Hailstar, but received her warrior name, Applefern, from Foxstar without the proper ritual.  
"Shykit, Heatherkit, Harekit, Dawnkit, you are now apprentices known as Shypaw, Heatherpaw, Harepaw and Dawnpaw." He announced roughly. "Mentors will be Ivywhisper, Applefern, Darkflight and Mistytail." The cats in the clearing started to split up when they heard Foxstar's growl.  
"I'm not done yet, worthless cats." He spat. "Ashpaw and Rockpaw are becoming warriors before Treepaw because Treepaw doesn't have enough common sense to fight on our side!" Treepaw's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at his two littermates.  
"Ashwing and Treestump." He announced finally. "Also, I found Cruelheart's lifeless body behind my den along with FrogClan's deputy: Flightwhisker. Whoever killed my son will be exiled, who would kill two deputy's?" He snarled. Did he really just ask who would murder two cats? He would do it in a heartbeat. Applefern thought, but dared not speak up about the murders that she committed. She had to keep low and not gain the attention of Foxstar, for now atleast. Once all the cats split up Applefern padded over to her new apprentice, Dawnpaw. Maybe Applefern could manipulate the young cat into helping her pick off her clanmates.  
"Hello Applefern!" Dawnpaw squealed as she padded closer to her mentor.  
"Hello Dawnpaw, congratulations on the apprenticeship!" Applefern tried to sound enthusiastic.  
"When do we start?" She asked curiously.  
"Now, if you want, I can show you the territory and borders." Applefern prompted.  
"Sure!" Dawnpaw squeaked. She started to lead her apprentice deep into the clan's territory to show her the borders. She stopped at a hollow tree trunk that had fallen in a recent storm and sat down, tail neatly curled over her paws, he apprentice followed.  
"I'm gonna tell you a story, but you must not tell a soul, promise?" Applefern hesitantly began.  
"O-ok..." Dawnpaw stuttered.  
"I murdered Cruelheart and Flightwhisker..." Applefern told her everything that happened that night and what led up to it. Once she finished, Dawnpaw glanced up at her mentor, uncertainty showing in her blue eyes.  
"P-please don't hurt me!" Dawnpaw wailed like a lost kit. Applefern wrapped her tail around Dawnpaw to comfort her.  
"I would never." She vowed to her apprentice. "I wanted to ask if you would like to join me. We could rule the forest!" Applefern spoke softly and quietly.  
"Yes." Dawnpaw answered after what felt like a moon. "Yes. I will." She finished.

Sunlight shone through the cracks of the nursery walls and Applefern could her the gentle sound of bird's chirping in the distance. She glanced down at her sleeping kits and warmth flooded through her as she saw the gentle rise and fall of their flanks. Ever since Dawnpaw had agreed to join her, they'd been plotting during every training session. Applefern gently got to her paws, careful not to disturb her kits and saw Foxstar sitting on the Highledge.  
"I need to pick a new deputy." He meowed curtly. "Mistytail." He added quickly while padding back into his den. Why was that so fast? Applefern wondered


End file.
